Currently there are a number of procedures used to produce three-dimensional models by automated machines and processes, as well as the traditional systems which are accomplished by hand. These procedures can be categorized generally into two types of processes: either additive or subtractive. That is, the model is either gradually formed by building on to it or is formed from a bulk material which is cut away.
Three-dimensional milling machines are available for making complex curved models; however, a three-dimensional computer-controlled machine can only make a model as large as its movement capacity. This places quite a limitation relative to the use of this type of equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,663 issued Sep. 5, 1989, discloses a method of making a model prototype part using cardboard templates mounted on a base and covered with a glass fiber and bonded resin finish. As will be obvious, this is a very manual and time-consuming procedure.
Traditionally, when a designer designs a curved object on paper, he plots specific points and then uses a French curve or spline to fair the points into curved lines. Once the lines are faired, the designer can render the image to create the illusion of volume. The present invention uses this same principle in three dimensions. By plotting specific points on bulkheads held at specific orientation to one another, the three-dimensional equivalent of the drawing with specific points on it is created. If boreholes are then placed in each bulkhead at the points so located and a flexible spline having memory is threaded through all the holes, there is created a three-dimensional skeleton framework with latitudinal and longitudinal definitions resulting in the three-dimensional equivalent of a drawing created with French curves. If the spaces between the bulkheads and the splines are filled in and faired, the result is a three-dimensional equivalent of the rendered drawing.
It is a object of this invention to provide a relatively simple means for creating a skeleton framework from which a three-dimensional model may be produced.
It is a further objective of this invention that such three-dimensional skeleton framework can be used to ultimately form a plug from a workable polymer. This plug may then be used to form a casting so that the desired object may be mass-produced.